Concrete Angel
by rocker729
Summary: This is a Seddie one-shot based off the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this is my first ICarly fan fiction, and I hope you like it!**

I shift through the very little food in my kitchen, only finding the apples that I got yesterday. Nice lunch for me, I guess. Walking to school, I see a little girl walking with her mom, laughing and happy. I wish my life was like that. My dad left when I was six and now, I'm sixteen, and I still have the scars; from him and my mother. School is lonely, like always, I gave up on friends, nobody cares. I'm wearing my same jeans and sweatshirt as yesterday, and everybody stares. Not sure if they are staring at my clothes or my tangled hair, but who cares anymore. My life is done. That jerk Steven keeps harassing me and he keeps telling everyone I'm a slut who tried to sleep with him; I can't believe I trusted him. The one person who I trusted in years turns out to be him. I make it to class avoiding him, just to bump into this guy, him accidentally hitting my side where most of my bruises are.

"I'm so sorry! This sure is a way to make a first impression on people, especially a beautiful girl like you.," This guy starts rambling on, then he adds, "My name is Freddie Benson, what's yours?"

"Sam. My name is Sam.," I say looking at him as he stands, holding out a hand for me. I take it and he smiles at me, not a smirk or one of those weird looks Steven gave me, a genuine 'nice to meet you' smile.

"So, Sam must have found a new boyfriend! Watch out new kid, she's a slut.," Steven says walking toward us. I take a few steps away from him and he gives me a glare saying, "Now Sammy I wouldn't do that." The bell rings and everyone except Freddie, Steven and me leave. Steven opens the locker beside him, getting the baseball bat from it, preparing to hit me. Again. Just as the bat is about to hit me a hand grabs it, Freddie's hand.

"Leave her alone." He says glaring at Steven.

"Oh so Sammy needs a bodyguard now? Aw that's so sweet of the new kid to do that, but he will regret it.," Steven laughs, well it seems more like a cackle. His friends walk out of the bathroom that's down the hall, walking towards us, looking mad. I stand, about to fight back, when Freddie grabs my wrist starting down the hall.

"What are you doing, I should have fought!," I whisper to him so Steven can't hear from down the hall. Now we are in the janitors closet.

"Well since there are eight of them and two of us, it's a better plan then getting destroyed, right?," He asks most likely looking at me in the darkness.

"I guess so.," I say as I watch eight figures run by the closet door. Good, now I can go back to that house. Better than here getting attacked by a bunch of guys. "Thanks for the help, but I'm out." I walk out the door, and Freddie follows. He keeps following me until we get to the school doors, that's when I turn around and he asks,

"So you're skipping?" I nod walking out the door, grabbing my skateboard from my bag, riding back to that house. It is definitely not a home.

~A couple hours later~

I sit in my room, listening to the music coming from my mom's room, she's drunk and she keeps playing endless Taylor Swift. At least it's keeping her away from me. I stare out my open window and someone walks into the room across from mine next door; Freddie. He moved here?

"Benson?," I say and he comes to the window opening it.

"Sam? You live there?," He says grinning. Then he adds, "Are you okay, you look like you were crying?"Yes I actually was crying, if your mother wished you were never born wouldn't you?

"SAMANTHA! You slut why do you keep sleeping with all these worthless guys? Oh wait because you're worthless! You never will live to see another day, get away from that window NOW!," My mother shouts walking in, grabbing my arms; shaking me. She drags me over, away from the window, hitting me. From my sides to my legs to hitting my head off the floor. Then everything goes blank.

~Two Days Later~

Freddie, wearing all black, steps to the grave, reading the gravestone. The gravestone reads,

_Samantha Puckett_

_1997-2013_

Flowers were placed by another neighbor, Carly Shay, who Sam was friends with when she was little. Sam's mother ended that very quickly. Freddie turns around, walking through the few people there, to Sam who is there waiting for him. He grabs her hand walking her to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel.


	2. Author Note( Reply to the Review)

**Guest- Sam had passed away after her mom had abused her. Watch the music video for Concrete Angel, that is what most of this one-shot is based off of. The ending basically shows her going to a place where she's cared about. Hope that helped! :)**


End file.
